Introduccion del amor
by ClaudiaDeBirthday
Summary: Axel, Riku y Vanitas conviven juntos en una pequeña casa alquilada. Se quieren y se odian, una combinación rara entre ellos sabiendo de sus caracteres. Durante el trayecto que sus vidas conocen a la tal dichosa llamada 'amor'. Ellos, unos completos idiotas con respecto a ese tema, ¿Lograran corresponder a sus amores? Akuroku, RikuSo, Vanven.
1. Chapter 1

**Desayuno: **

Normalmente cuando uno quiere tomar su desayuno con total tranquilidad y con los mejores deseos, jamás logra su cometido porque: Primero, no se puede tomar un desayuno tranquilo con dos de sus amigos a punto de matarse. Y segundo, no podía comer siendo él, mediador de la disputa entre ellos.

Ya llevaban casi un cuarto de hora gritándose y jalándose de los pelos por una estúpida discusión que habían decidido comenzar desde que se levantaron. ¿Cómo empezó todo esto? Bien pues, regresando unas cuantas horas atrás y en el momento en que él se dispuso a salir de su cama fue cuando escucho unos pequeños murmullos por detrás de su puerta.

- ¿Qué es lo quieren? – grito desde dentro de su cuarto, se levanto con parsimonia y camino a pasos lentos hacia la puerta de madera pulida.

- Préstame tu baño –fue el saludo del pelirrojo a penas y lo vio.

- Muévete de acá- le espeto Vanitas empujándolo y poniéndose enfrente de él –Yo vine primero así que, déjame usar tu baño.

- Joder, Van, yo llegue primero- Axel le empujo ahora al pelinegro.

- Yo llevo esperando desde anoche- le hizo frente y le frunció el ceño.

- ¿A, si? Yo llevo esperando desde la tarde de ayer.

- Yo llevo esperando desde ayer.

- ¡Eso es mentira! –le recrimino Axel y le hizo a un lado.

- ¡Tu también estas mintiendo!

Riku intentaba mantenerse calmado, todo por su bien y por el de ellos. Se sobo las sienes frustrado y les cerró la puerta en las narices. A los pocos segundos, y como se lo esperaba, escucho las suplicas y gimoteos del par de idiotas que hace unos momentos peleaban. ¿Dejarlos entrar o no?, ese era el dilema. Estuvo a punto de romper a carcajadas, algunas veces podía ser muy inusual con sus pensamientos.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y les abrió la puerta aun con la duda de si dejar al par de engendros entrar. Ya era demasiado tarde pues a penas y lo hizo, de nuevo, Axel corrió con una extrema velocidad hacia el baño del susodicho y los dejo a ambos, Riku y Vanitas, con la palabra en la boca.

-Estúpido pirómano – murmuro entre dientes el pelinegro.

- Ni para menos – concluyo Riku.

Tras el pasar de los minutos, y los gritos persistentes de Vanitas, Axel salió satisfecho del baño. El de ojos ámbar le lanzo una mirada fulminante y entro apresurado al trono de Riku. Axel se quedo mirando la puerta y después volvió su mirada verdosa hacia su otro compañero, lo regreso hacia la puerta y después hacia Riku.

-¿Qué paso con su baño? –empezó diciendo mientras caminaba con un puño en alto- No, no...¿Qué paso con SUS baños?

-Bueno, je, te parecerá una graciosa historia… - retrocedió por instinto cuando Riku había alcanzado invadir su espacio personal. Se vio atrapado entre la pared y el puño con unas venas palpitantes de rabia.

-Entonces empieza.

- Veras… Ayer mientras estaba en mi ducha, tomando mi baño matutino, se me pasó un poquito la mano y termine cayéndome junto con las cortinas y pues, caí al lado de váter y una de mis manos jalo el cable que tiene conectado y lo rompí.

-¿Dónde está lo gracioso?

-Ah, eso, cuando le pedí prestado el baño a Vanitas, ocurrió lo mismo.

No sabía si mandarlo a la calle, o patearle el culo en ese mismo instante. Opto solo por darse un pequeño golpe en la frente y susurrar pequeños insultos que ni llegaban a oídos del pelirrojo.

¿Cuándo fue que decidió alquilar una casa para ellos 3? Ah, sí, fue hace mucho. Casi unos 7 meses que convivía con ellos y siempre era lo mismo, a veces los problemas variaban pero no dejaban de ser fastidiosos para su persona.

Vanitas salió del baño y con el rostro demacrado por el cansancio. Uno de estos días mataría al pelirrojo y lanzaría sus pedacitos al mar, bailaría por sobre su cadáver, aunque pensándolo bien no podría ya que los restos estarían en las profundidades del mar, reiría como psicópata y regresaría a su vida normal. Para desgracia suya, y alivio de Axel, Riku detuvo sus pensamientos homicidas y les invito a que de una vez fueran a comer algo, su estomago pedía a ruegos que lo llenaran de comida. El pelinegro simplemente asintió y obligo a que Axel saliese junto con el del dormitorio.

Cuando salieron de la habitación del peliplata, tomaron rumbo hacia la cocina que se encontraba en el primer piso. Bajaron las escaleras completamente calmados, lo cual le pareció raro. Normalmente se peleaban de cualquier cosa y esa era la excepción, supuso que por una vez en su vida tomarían las cosas con calma y tendría aunque sea un minuto de tranquilidad.

Entraron sin decir palabra, sacaron la leche, la mantequilla, la mermelada, el yogurt sin pronunciar ni pio. Se sentaron y cruzaron miradas. La tensión no tardo en llegar y reinar en el lugar.

-¿Me pasas la leche? – pregunto amablemente mirando hacia donde estaba Vanitas, quien no despegaba sus ojos ámbar de los ojos verdosos de Axel, retándolo.

- Toma –fue su única contestación antes de lanzarle, literalmente, la caja de leche en la cara.

- Idiota – le reprendió Axel.

- Pelo teñido –contraataco.

-Pasivo- murmuro sonriendo, logrando que Riku casi se atragantase y que Vanitas abriese los ojos sorprendido.

-¡Eso ni tú lo sabes!- grito sonrojado el pelinegro.

-Oh, claro que lo sé.

-Grrr…

-Eso ni siquiera es un insulto- se burló el pelirrojo.

Claro, y así decía que tendría un minuto de tranquilidad. Mientras el par de idiotas, como siempre solía decirles, peleaban, él tomaba con la poca paciencia que le quedaba su desayuno. Agarro un pequeño pan y lo unto de mantequilla; milímetros antes de que llegase a su boca el pelirrojo se lo arrebato.

Riku frunció el ceño fastidiado y le miro esperando alguna explicación.

-La mantequilla engorda- fueron las palabras que colmo la paciencia del peliplata.

Si antes estaba fastidiado, ahora estaba cabreado. Con ira contenida se levanto de la mesa y tomo los puntiagudos cabellos de Axel y lo jalo hacia donde estaba Vanitas quien contenía la risa, pero poco duro su alegría al verse en la misma situación que el pelirrojo y pidiendo que le soltasen, a lo cual no cedió. Jalando con más fuerza sus hebras para que avanzaran, los llevo hasta la habitación que ambos compartían, a pedido de este, y los encerró dentro. Puso candado, por si las moscas siempre llevaba uno, y se alejo de ahí silbando despreocupadamente.

Desde ese día y después de que los bomberos apagaron el incendio que provocaron en la habitación compartida de sus amigos, nunca más los dejaría solos con un encendedor a manos de estos.

**De compras:**

Los días en que normalmente le gustaba salir era en invierno: con el aire helado y congelante, le reconfortaba, por más raro que pudiese sonar. Ese día iría de compras, no porque quisiese sino por obligación. Hace poco la comida que tenían en el refrigerador, y que supuestamente se habían repartido entre los tres, se había acabado por culpa de un pelinegro, (Véase, Vanitas), y tenía la conchudez de pedirle que fuese a comprar más comida para saciar su hambre.

Tomo las llaves que reposaban en la mesa de vidrio, al lado de la entrada, y una bufanda que su mejor amigo le había regalado unos días atrás. Le había gustado pues era de su color favorito, aparte de que cuando le dio el regalo tenía un adorable color en sus mejillas y le dijo que lo había tejido él mismo.

''- He demorado en hacerlo, así que más te vale ponértelo- dijo Sora antes de salir corriendo en dirección a su casa con las mejillas sonrosadas, sin esperar respuesta de él. ''

Sonrió al recordarlo. Abrió la puerta y salió de la casa a paso lento, sintiendo de qué se olvidaba de algo, algo importante, pero le resto importancia y siguió su camino hacia el centro. Poco después un apresurado pelirrojo salía en busca de su compañero que se digno en dejarlo atrás porque se demoraba en arreglar el caos que tenia por cabello. No era su culpa que sus hebras rojas y brillantes fuesen un problema en su vida.

Le grito a lo lejos cuando lo diviso cruzando la calle, pero ni se inmuto, o supuso que le había ignorado.

Hizo un pequeño mohín, completamente enojado, y corrió con más prisa, logrando alcanzarlo y retomando el aire perdido en su carrera. Se recargo en su hombro mientras continuaban caminando. Debido a la altura le resulto un tanto incomodo

-Casi me da asma por tu culpa – le dijo cansado y exhausto, queriendo obtener aire de forma dramática.

-Bah, no es para tanto – respondió mirando las tiendas que comenzaban a aparecer por sus alrededores, al igual que las personas aumentaban en numero.

-De acuerdo, me he resignado a que no te importa mi salud - y bien que estaba en lo correcto- … ¿Hacia dónde vamos?

-Al súper. Necesitamos comprar comida si es que no quieren morirse en esta época.

-Yo odio el invierno – frunció el ceño, ahora ya mas compuesto – Prefiero el verano, en donde el sol brilla y calienta con más energía.

-Eso lo dices porque eres pirómano – y con eso dejo por finalizada la conversación.

Siguieron el trayecto hasta llegar a un pequeño puesto donde vendían verduras, casi derretidas por la calefacción que le ponían las vendedoras. Riku las observo con cuidado, viendo si estaban en buen estado. Mientras, Axel, completamente aburrido, se dedico en mirar alrededor, buscando algún lugar interesante al cual ir. Vio, un poco mas allá de donde estaba, un puesto de chocolate caliente en donde, ya de por sí, rebalsaba de clientes.

-Quiero ir allí – sentencio Axel señalando el puesto. El peliplata, quien agradecía a la vendedora después de pagar las verduras, volteo a verle y dirigió su mirada azul-verdosa hacia donde le señalaba.

-Ve si quieres, yo tengo trabajo que hacer. Me llamas al celular cuando termines –sin más, se fue.

Axel sonrió para sí y salió corriendo hacia el puesto. Le costó trabajo esquivar a los miles de entes que se cruzaban por su camino y llegar hacia su destino. Pero a fin de cuentas lo logro.

Tomo una de las sillas que había ahí y se sentó a esperar a que le atendieran, no demoro mucho pues, una joven de ojos azules y cabello rubio se le presento enfrente de él y, con una sonrisa, le pregunto su pedido. Jamás le habían tratado con tantos modales como lo hacía aquella joven. La vio con más detalles antes de responder, su cabello no era tan largo como se esperaba de alguien tan simpática y linda. ''Debe ser la moda'', pensó cuando vio su cabello rubio en púas.

-Una taza de chocolate caliente- dudo por un instante, y añadió:- por favor.

-Una taza de chocolate saliendo – lo anoto en su libreta y se fue hacia la recepción en donde mando el pedido.

Durante el momento en que espero por su ansiada bebida se le quedo mirando embelesado. Era bonita, de piel clara y buen cuerpo, aunque se esperaba más 'curvas'. No dejaba ver sus piernas pues estaban cubiertas por unos pantalones largos de color crema. Su sonrisa se ensanchaba a cada segundo y aquello le pareció divertido.

-Toma, tu chocolate – le dijo la joven con una sonrisa en los labios y poniendo delante de él una taza con diseños multicolor. Por dentro se veía como el humo de lo caliente que estaba su bebida salía. Lo rodeo con sus manos para obtener el tan ansiado calor.

-Gracias – respondió apenas y cohibido – Disculpa, ¿Puedo saber el nombre de la persona tan linda que me atendió? – añadió esa pregunta con una suave sonrisa.

-Eh… - la rubia dudo por un instante, pero respondió aun así- soy Roxas.

-Entonces, Roxas, muchas gracias por el chocolate –la joven se sonrojo- eres una de las pocas mujeres que conozco y tratan bien a una persona.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que la mirada azulina que le dedicaba se apagase para encender en furia. Un golpe en la cabeza le saco de la ensoñación al darse cuenta de su error. Aquella ''joven'' frunció el ceño irritada y negó con la cabeza, absteniéndose de golpear a aquel pelirrojo idiota que le confundió de género.

-Soy hombre, ignorante- el joven rubio dio media vuelta, indignado, y se fue a atender a otra mesa.

-Mierda… -Axel volteo sorprendido encontrándose con Riku y con unas grandes bolsas a su lado- La has cagado hasta el fondo.

-Ni me lo digas.

Sin duda él para arruinar momentos era el mejor. Después de la confusión, y el tratar de pedirle disculpas al tal Roxas, pago su chocolate y se largo, rendido, junto con Riku hacia su tan esperada casa, en donde Vanitas los esperaba con un hambre voraz y caminando de un lado a otro como si fuese un zombi pidiendo comida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fastidiosa:**

Cuando menos se lo espera, ella aparece. Cuando salen de la casa del peliblanco juntos, riendo y sonriéndose entre sí, cuando de la nada se posa frente a ellos con una estúpida sonrisa. Los fines de semana siempre quedan en ver una película, ella se apunta sin siquiera habérselo pedido. Sora estaba llegando a su límite, ¿No entendía acaso que Riku era **SUYO**? Pues parecía que simplemente ignoraba ese hecho y se iba de frente en busca de este, pisoteando su autoridad y su valor por defender sus pertenecías, aunque Riku no fuese un objeto.

Antes, hace muchos años, no se hubiese quejado del repentino acosamiento hacia **SU** Riku. Pero ahora que sabía que le gustaba a su amigo, y viceversa, no dejaría que nadie más que él se le acercase. Sabía de antemano que vivía con otros hombres: Axel y Vanitas, pero no temía por ellos ya que se trataban como hermanos e incluso como enemigos en ocasiones; confiaba en ellos ciegamente. En la única persona en quien no confiaba, y con razón, era Kairi. Crecieron juntos, como familia, aunque jamás se viesen así el uno al otro. Ella le odiaba, él la odiaba. Pero a sus padres les dio igual.

Cuando Sora conoció a Riku en un juego de soccer, se volvieron los mejores amigos. ¿Por qué? Porque Riku le demostró a Sora que no importa que pasase pues siempre le defendería de los peligros si es que así se lo pidiese, el castaño le mostro también algo importante a su nuevo amigo, que le querría sea cual fuese las circunstancias. Fue entonces que forjaron su amistad.

Tiempo después, en la secundaria, se reencontró con Kairi. No fue tan grato el momento que sus miradas cruzaron y se sorprendieron de verse el uno al otro. La pelirroja, que en ese entonces no conocía a Riku, maltrataba de todas las formas posibles al pobre castaño. Sora no le conto nunca nada de ello a su mejor amigo, por lo cual ahora, que ya eran mayores de edad, Riku no tenía ningún resentimiento hacia la joven. De lo cual se arrepentía.

- ¿Qué película veremos? –le pregunto Sora mientras calentaba sus manos por el frio.

- Ni idea. No se cuales estén en cartelera así que tendremos que ver cuando lleguemos allá – le miro de reojo divertido.

- ¡Riku! –exclamo indignado- ¡Dijiste que ya tenias el nombre de la película!

- Naah, lo olvide.

- Puf –suspiro- vale, veremos allí – y siguió con su tarea de calentarse sus manos.

Siguieron caminando un buen rato en el asfaltado cubierto de nieve, el cine al que irían se encontraba unas 20 cuadras más adelante, lo cual para el castaño era un horror. No soportaba ese frio, él, al igual que Axel, era hombre del calor. Creía que moriría ahí congelado, como un cubito de hielo, si no llegaban a tiempo. Un par de guantes se le presentaron ante su rostro, por instinto retrocedió un par de pasos asustado del repentino movimiento.

- Me regalaste una bufanda…- le recordó Riku- No soy bueno tejiendo, preferí comprarte algo mas…digno de ti.

- ¡Oh! ¡Gracias! – los tomo con cuidado y le dio una gran sonrisa con las mejillas sonrosadas, provocando que Riku también se sonrojase –Incluso tienen la imagen de la corona, al igual que mi collar.

- Fue difícil que lograran hacerlo con exactitud. Tuve que rogar, incluso.

- Enserio, Riku, muchas gracias…

- No hay de qué.

Se lo puso apresuradamente y cuando ya los tuvo puesto sintió como el calor le reconfortaba. Sonrió como idiota por eso, su amigo rompió a carcajadas.

Volvieron a retomar el camino y siguieron el trayecto hablando de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriese, llenando de un agradable momento el ambiente.

Faltaban unas pocas calles hasta que, de la nada, apareció Kairi. ''Que ocurrente'', pensó Sora con sarcasmo, tomo el brazo de Riku y la alejo de ella frunciendo el ceño. Su compañero le miro extrañado.

- Solo es Kairi – le dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Y? – respondió Sora de mala gana, y aumento el tono de su voz para que la pelirroja le pudiese escuchar– ignorémosla y sigamos de frente.

- Oh Sora, pensé que podíamos ir los tres juntos al cine – comento mirándole maliciosamente. Sora dio un salto jalándose consigo a Riku.

- Aléjate – le espeto entrecerrando los ojos, como si fuese un niño intentado cubrir a su preciado ser.

- Sora… Vamos, no hará daño que nos acompañe – el nombrado le miro horrorizado como si le estuviesen traicionando.

- ¡Ni loco me voy con esta!

- Entonces, significa que iré sola con Riku – Kairi se acerco a Riku y le tomo por el otro brazo, sacando a Sora de este tema, y lo jaloneo hasta que el otro brazo que tenia apresado Sora saliese de su alcance. Comenzó a caminar al lado de este, apachurrados, como si fuese el fin del mundo.

- Supongo que sí – murmuro entre dientes el peliplata mirando de soslayo a su amigo castaño.

Sora se quedo parado ahí, sorprendido, con el corazón roto y la mirada entristecida. ¿Tan rápido Riku había cambiado de opinión?; lo mejor sería dejarle ser. Los miro de reojo y observo como Riku se detenía y le volteaba a ver, con el celular en mano.

Un mensaje recibió de la nada, escuchando el pequeño pitido que emitía su propio celular al abrir el mensaje.

''¿Vas a venir?, porque con quien quiero estar es contigo, no con ella. ATTE: Riku''

Su corazón casi da un vuelco de emoción y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba la 'pareja' y se lanzo, literalmente, hacia Riku. Este tuvo que hacer equilibrio para no caerse pues Sora se había enganchado a su espalda, como si pidiese que lo cargaran. La petición no fue negada.

Riku se soltó del agarre de Kairi y acomodo a Sora detrás de él, le pidió que con sus piernas rodease su cintura y sin rechistar obedeció. El castaño rodeo el cuello de Riku y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del mayor.

- Bien, entonces vamos de una vez al cine – sin decir más emprendió camino junto con un Sora emocionado y una Kairi decepcionada.

Al final del día, Sora termino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y un pequeño paro cardiaco al sentir como Riku le tomaba del muslo para sostenerlo.

No había sido tan malo el salir los tres juntos, debía incluso agradecérselo a Kairi, sin su ayuda jamás hubiese pasado por esa memorable ocasión.

**Lavar platos:**

¿Qué era lo peor de convivir con Riku y Axel? Que **NUNCA** cumplían sus roles en esa estúpida casa. Él tenía que limpiar, lavar, restregar, acomodar y cocinar para los 3. No se consideraba ama de casa, eso era demasiado como para pisotear su virilidad, tampoco era su empleada que tenía que estar haciendo todo lo que a ellos se les complazca. No. Era un hombre adicto a la limpieza. Odiaba ver alguna cosa desordenada, lo odiaba y detestaba, le daba como que un tipo de crisis que nadie más que Axel o Riku sabía controlar.

Sentía que incluso ya le estaban saliendo canas y sufría por eso, con su cabellera negra: ¿Quién no se da cuenta de un mísero pelo blanco?, le tenía envidia a Riku por eso, pues cuantas canas le saliesen parecía que era un pelo mas en esa cabellera blanca o plateada.

Miro de reojo a Axel, estaba comiendo una bolsa de patatas mientras veía televisión en el sillón de la sala; parecía un cerdo comiendo de esa forma, le daba asco. Dirigió su mirada ambarina hacia Riku, estaba concentrado leyendo un libro al otro lado de la sala, algo no tan malo si es la mesa en donde estaba apoyado ¡No estuviese llena de basura!, ¿Qué nadie veía el tremendo desorden que tenían frente a sus narices? Parecía que no, pues ninguno de ellos se levantaba si quiera para botar sus propias cochinadas.

- Axel, ¿Podrías si quiera limpiar las migas que dejas tirado de tus patatas? – pregunto amablemente, resistiendo las ganas de mandarle un puñetazo.

- Na, lo hago después. Está dando un buen programa ahora– la pequeña vena que tenía en su frente ya no era exactamente 'pequeña'. Ahora fue hacia donde Riku.

- Riku, ¿Podrías…?

- Mi respuesta es la misma que Axel –respondió cortante.

Dio media vuelta y se fue a la cocina. Axel y Riku se miraron entre sí, algo extrañados. A los pocos minutos Vanitas regreso y se quedo parado en el borde de la entrada, con una sonrisa un tanto perturbadora.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Axel apagando el televisor y levantándose del sillón.

- Limpia – fue lo único que le dijo.

- ¿Qué?

- O limpias lo que has ensuciado, o te cortare en pedacitos – de su espalda saco uno de los machetes que tenia escondido en la cocina. A veces lo utilizaba para cortar los cocos que compraba para hacer…bueno, jugo.

- ¡Qué mierda! – ambos retrocedieron espantados y abrazándose entre sí. Temblando como si fuesen hojas de papel.

- Ya saben, queridos amigos, o limpian o mueren – su sonrisa se ensancho y su ojos se agrandaron hasta el punto de parecer psicópata.

Como si fuesen el mismísimo Flash, limpiaron el tremendo desorden de la pequeña sala. Axel incluso tuvo que comerse las migas del suelo ya que Vanitas no le dejaba salir para traer la escoba ni el recogedor.

Cuando la habitación estuvo mediamente decente les dio paso para que saliesen. No tardaron ni dos segundos para salir corriendo y encerrarse cada uno en su cuarto.

- Recuerda que yo duermo en el mismo cuarto que tu, Axel – canturreo el pelinegro sonriente hacia la cocina.

- ¡Mierda! – se escucho desde arriba.

Si que disfrutaría de ese día haciendo sufrir a sus dos compadres del alma. Ya se esperaba incluso la próxima vez para utilizar a su querido amigo: el machete.

**El asesor de estudios:**

- Por Dios, Vanitas – comento jalándose sus hebras doradas - ¿Cuál es el consecutivo de X?

- Eh… - lo pensó por un momento y respondió -¿X?

- ¡No! –se golpeo contra la mesa, frustrado. ¿Por qué demonios acepto ser tutor de Vanitas? Oh, por supuesto ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?, estaba asquerosamente enamorado de él.

Tenía que admitir que ese cuerpo sin cerebro le atraía, no solo su físico sino también la forma de su comportamiento hacia él. Le trataba con cariño y dulzura, como si fuese una pieza de porcelana. En cambio, a sus otros compañeros de clase, les gritaba si no hacían correctamente bien las cosas. Fue difícil al principio el tratar de entablar una amistad, e incluso una conversación con él; pero al final obtuvo su atención. ¿Cómo lo hizo?, le enamoro con su música, debía admitir que sabia tocar el piano, por lo cual Vanitas cayo rendido a sus pies. No literalmente.

- Te lo he dicho mil veces, **MIL VECES** – recalco tomándole por el cuello de la camisa y acercando su rostro al de él, quedando a escasos centímetros - ¿Cuál es el maldito consecutivo de X?

- Si quieres puedes besarme, no me negare – le cambio la respuesta. Ventus se sonrojo notoriamente al darse cuenta del cuan cerca estaban y se alejo de él mientras le daba un leve golpe en la cabeza con un libro.

- ¿Cómo es posible que estés en mi mismo nivel de matemáticas? – volvió a golpear su cabeza contra la mesa, ocultando sus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza.

- Vamos, no es para que me ofendas, Ven.

- Te lo vuelvo a repetir… el consecutivo de X es X+1, después X+2, y así sucesivamente. ¿Tan difícil es aprendértelo?

- La verdad que sí – respondió sonriendo de medio lado. Ventus casi se le tira encima para golpearlo – teniéndote a ti de profesor, ¿A quién crees que le voy a hacer caso, a las matemáticas o al chico sexy que tengo en frente?

Su sonrojo aumento, y la sonrisa de Vanitas se ensancho.

- A veces puedes ser demasiado inusual, incluso con tus preguntas – finalizo.

El resto de la tarde intento que algunas formulas se le metieran en la cabeza a su amigo para el examen de mañana. Batallo mucho para lograr su cometido pero al final lo logro. Suspiro mientras se derrumbaba en la silla, saco la lengua como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse en ese mismo instante.

- Mete la lengua, sino te la cortare –amenazo Vanitas guardando sus libros.

- Naah, está bien –se levanto con pesadez -¿Qué hora es?

- Casi las 6.

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamo mirando el reloj - ¡Joder! ¡Aqua me va a matar!

- ¿Aqua? –pregunto extrañado.

- Es que, aparte de ti, a ella también le doy tutoría. Solo que de otro tema.

- ¿Cuál, si se puede saber?

- No sé, siempre es diferente –se encogió de hombros – Hoy me toca enseñarle sobre la sexualidad de los hombres y mujeres.

Cuando Ventus le dijo aquello al pelinegro casi le da un ataque al corazón. Tomo su llave con rapidez y cerró la puerta de entrada bajo llave. Se interpuso entre su querido amigo y la puerta. Ventus había quedado de piedra al ver lo que hacía. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

- V-Vanitas… ¿Por qué has cerrado la puerta? – la pregunta incluso había sonado estúpida.

- No dejare que vayas con ella y te quite tu inocencia. ¡No lo permitiré!

- ¿Pero de qué carajo me estás hablando? – le exclamo horrorizado - ¡Solo le iré a enseñar para su examen de mañana!

- ¿y? – dijo sonriendo de medio lado – Te dejare ir si es que me enseñas a mi sobre eso…

- ¿Q-Que? – sus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo y retrocedió asustado.

- Oh, sí.

Axel y Riku, que habían salido otra vez de 'compras', tuvieron que ir a dormir en un hotel. La puerta estaba cerrada y no tenían llave para abrirla. Llamaron bastantes veces pero nadie les respondió, bueno, si les respondieron, pero de la forma menos pensada. Cada que Riku gritaba a la puerta para que Vanitas se la abriese un gemido recibían como respuesta, suponiendo que es lo que deberían estar haciendo.

Salieron corriendo de ahí, a punto de desangrarse y dejando a los tortolos en paz.

La verdad que no había pasado nada. Ventus termino dándole la dichosa clase a Vanitas sobre la sexualidad y le obligo a que durmiese con él pues era demasiado tarde, y para que nadie interrumpiese puso al lado de la puerta un reproductor que emitía gemidos cada vez que alguien hablaba; un buen método.

Vanitas no obtuvo lo que quiso pues Ventus fue más inteligente y se durmió en la cama de Axel, dándole la espalda y cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo al instante. Ya tendría otras oportunidades, supuso.


End file.
